Wrath of the Blacks
by DaSalvatore
Summary: James kicks out Lily when it becomes clear she's caring Sirius' child. Voldemort does the wrong thing in taking Bellatrix that fateful night and her fanatical love for the Dark Lord breaks beneath her loyalty to House Black. Bella takes little Cassiopeia and, together with the rest of her family, raises the Girl-Who-Lived into the ultimate Gray La
1. Confederation of the Blacks

Confederation of Blacks

 _Halloween, 1981_

Bellatrix Lestrange, born Bella Black, had never felt so conflicted in her life. If someone had sat her down and said 'Bella, this strange thing that you're feeling is doubt.' She would have Crucio'd then into insanity. Bellatrix Lestrange didn't feel doubt. Except deep down where it truly mattered, doubt was exactly what she was feeling.

The conflicted woman was walking down a dark and empty street flanked by her husband, Rodolphus, and her arrogant brother-in-law, Rabastan. The two idiots were eagerly bouncing along as the three highly dangerous Death Eaters followed their great leader to slay his most dangerous enemy. And it was here that, deep inside Bellatrix where she no longer looked, there was conflict.

Bella's family had been torn apart by the war currently raging throughout Wizarding and Muggle Britain. The glorious Dark Lord and his loyal followers on one side, the nasty Mud-blood Lovers and Blood Traitors on the other. As the war raged, Bella had thrown herself ever deeper into the conflict and her Master's view of the world in order to keep herself sane.

Her younger sister had been thrown out of the family for marrying a Muggle-born and she dreaded the day her Master would order her to face off against sweet Andromeda. Their baby sister was married to a powerful Death Eater, a fellow Inner Circle member, and she was sure the arrogant bastard was too free with his hands when it came to Narcissa. She had already faced against cousins Jamie and Sirius too many times to count. And even though Sirius' smarter brother, Regulus, had joined her on their glorious crusade, he had already fallen. Reportedly by her Master's own hand.

As more of her family fell or broke away from the beliefs her Dark Lord promoted, the more Bellatrix Lestrange threw herself deeper into worshipping him. It was the only way she could remain sane. The only way she could prove everything she had done was right.

Until the dreaded prophecy had been overheard.

Bellatrix didn't believe in seeing the future or divining her fate beyond the games she used to play with her sisters. But her Master believed and that was enough for her. Until it was understood that the spawn her cousin Sirius had slipped into the Mud-blood bitch of cousin James had been born exactly when the prophecy had declared.

She had laughed hysterically when she had heard about smooth Siri dipping his wand into the pond of his best friend and cousin. She didn't know nor care if it was a seduction or a drunken tussle from the stresses of war. Morgana, Bella had enjoyed both in her time and would no doubt again. When the news came of James kicking the randy dog and bitch out of his house, she had only laughed and said it was what the Casanova deserved.

As the three dangerous men, one incredibly dangerous woman, and a traitorous rat taking up the flank, came to a stop at the ward boundary of their target's home, Bellatrix Lestrange née Black was finding it harder to fight back against the inner doubts.

Her Master took from within his wondrous cloak a circular disk. They had each been shown the note that shared the Fidelius' secret but a Black never put all their eggs in one basket. Sirius had placed wards up around his property that required a special key to keep from any 'visitor' from dying horribly. He was a paranoid bastard when it came to protecting his family. Protecting Black blood.

Family. The word echoed around what little there was of sanity inside Bella's mind. The older generation of Blacks were dying out, James was a Potter, and her sister took on that horrible Muggle name. With the mysterious death of Regulus - and still her Master wouldn't answer her pleas to tell her _something_ about that - there remained only one person to carry the name of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. A House Bella was proud to be born into. A House whose only potential heir was about to be slaughtered by the man she had given her soul to.

The Dark Lord pushed the special key against the wards and magic crackled in the air where energy met physical touch. Bellatrix's Dark Mark, the glorious gift from her Master that showed someone they were a piece of his plan, burned furiously at her disloyal thoughts. She knew her loyalty towards House Black was the reason why she was on this mission. And that if she failed, it would fall to her no-good husband and his brother to kill her. Or try to. She wasn't the most feared of all Death Eaters for nothing.

"The ward is down, my loyal servants." The Dark Lord announced in his seductively dark voice. "Let us proceeded and find glory in the night."

 _Glory_. Bella snarled behind her mask. Could she truly find glory standing atop of the bones of her family? What good was proving the greatness of House Black if there was no House Black capable of being great?

The four destroyers of happiness stepped over the ward's boundary and it flickered to life behind them. Bella felt familiar Family Magic in the power surrounded them and it only added to her moroseness. Her Master had placed an anti-Apparition ward around the area and knew those inside the innocent house before them were trapped. Apparently they knew it too as the door was flung open.

"Wormtail, you bastard!" Sirius Orion Black III screamed. The heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black sent a stream of Deprimos at the five bringers of death. "I'll rip you apart for this."

Her Master's hastily erected shield shuddered and threatened to collapse under the ferocity of her cousin's barrage, something that not many could ever claim to be capable of doing. Over and over the blasting spell slammed into the shield or the ground around it to shower them with painful shrapnel. The three Lestranges responded with a series of Crucios and Killing Curses, all of which failed to even connect as objects were transfigured or banished into the way of their spells.

Bellatrix grinned behind her white mask. The Mud-blood bitch was helping her cousin the way a true fighting team should work. Sirius was keeping himself tight in the doorway, not stepping a foot out of the house, and refused to let up with his attacks while the woman played defence from somewhere inside.

The plan would have been perfect if Sirius' anger hadn't kept taking control. Her cousin threw far too many spells at the frantically evading Pettigrew than at the real threats.

"You think you're a match for me?" The Dark Lord laughed, stepping forward as he battered away some of the spells before they could hit his Protego. "You think you can stop me, Black?"

 _Black_. The word slammed through Bellatrix's mind and pulled her bloodlust into hard neutral. This was a Black she was fighting, a Black's magic turned on another Black. Suddenly the situation seemed all too familiar to the smart woman and she looked frantically at the ground around her, desperate to find what she knew was hidden.

 _There_.

Subtle carvings and dark etchings hidden beneath a glamour whose magic was failing with all the spell-fire. She had a moment to look towards her cousin with both shock and pride at what he had set up before his trademark barking laughter filled the air.

"No, but my daughter will." He screamed with defiance. "Burn in hell, bitches. _Maeror Morte!_ "

Sirius pressed the tip of his wand hard into a part of the door's frame and the world exploded in agony.

The Sorrowful Death was nothing like its name. An ancient part of the Black's defences, it forced its victims to suffer through every mental and physical anguish they had ever felt or caused others to feel. Teenage pains merged seamlessly into countless bouts of Cruciatus Curses, bone-breaking hexes and more. Screams filled the night air and Bella sobbed. The tears broke free of Bellatrix Black as a core part of her family's legacy was turned against her. Somehow her mind was still able to pick up the rat's cries of agony.

"Forgive me! Sirius, please. Forgive me!"

Not even the magically changed body of Lord Voldemort could withstand decades of pain being thrust upon it and the Dark Lord had crumpled to his knees just the same as his followers. The spell worked harder, magic crackling wildly around and through them as it began to turn the mental into the physical. Blood poured from Pettigrew's nose, Bellatrix cried crimson tears and Rodolphus' arm wrenched itself out of its joint with the ferocity of his seizure. Voldemort raised his head, crimson eyes blazing with fury and he lifted his wand against the intense tremors.

" _Bombarda!"_ The overpowered spell hit the door-frame and half of the front part of the house exploded from the Dark Lord's anger. The Maeror Morte died as soon as the control ruins were no longer and those still human breath a heavy sigh of relief.

"You and I, Bella, will be having a long talk about your failure in sharing." Voldemort dangerously hissed as he forced himself to rise. That he needed more than one try before he was to his feet was a testament to the spell. "To your feet, my followers, and watch me skin that insolent brat of every inch of his flesh."

The quartet struggled and groaned. There were no magical augmentations for the Death Eaters. They slowly followed the Dark Lord into the destroyed building. Bella, for the first time, wondered about not returning at all.

" _Reducto!_ " The spell hit the pile of rubble Pettigrew had just stepped over and the traitor was sent flying into a wall with a hard crunch. The man didn't stir though whether dead or unconscious was hard to tell.

"'ello, my Lovelies. Miss me?" Sirius smirked from the top of the stairs, his wand pointed at Voldemort's heart.

Bella frowned as she looked up at her cousin. Something was wrong, something was deathly wrong. The Dark Lord and the man who turned down being Head of House Black had a short, furious duel and throughout it she watched her cousin's eyes. Just like with outside, the answer came too late for her to do anything but experience the result.

Sirius' grey eyes held acceptance, a deep sense of resignation. As his shield was blasted away, Bellatrix swore she saw him open his arms just a little, as though welcoming the Avada that took his life. And before he fell, before the man who could have been great, crumbled to the floor of his home, Voldemort did as he had sworn to do and flayed his corpse.

There were no words said as the group trooped up the stairs that had only marginally been damaged by the Bombarda. The Dark Lord stepped over the fleshless body with merely a sneer of victory while the Lestranges lifted their masks to spit on Sirius' face and kick him hard for the Maeror Morte. Bella stopped to stare at what remained of her fallen cousin and wished desperately that she could cover those empty grey eyes.

Sirius Black's eyes did not deserve to be empty. The were supposed to be filled with passion and laughter. A light within the dark world.

"Bellatrix." Voldemort's cold voice cut through her thoughts and turned away from Sirius to quickly follow.

"Forgive me, master." She pleaded, the words sounding hollow to her ears.

"Perhaps." Was his only reply.

The hallway was large with many doors. Yet they didn't need to worry which one their target was in. Lily Evans, once Lily Potter and engaged to become Lily Black, stood next to the open door of the nursery and glared defiantly at the four murderers. Nowhere could a wand be seen.

Rabastan made to step forward to kill her with a swish only to be stopped by the hand of his Master.

"I have not come for you, girl." Voldemort announced, stepping closer to the frightened woman. "Stand aside and I will spare you as I promised Severus."

Both Bella and Lily were startled at that. The redhead did what the dark-haired woman ached to do, and laughed.

"Then Severus is a fool for believing you." Lily Evans stated simply and took a deep, shuddering breath. "I beg you, please don't do this. She's just a little girl."

"Stand aside woman!" The Dark Lord snapped, his legendary temper quickly roused after all he had experienced.

"No. Please. Have mercy." Lily looked deep into the crimson eyes and her Avada ones were filled with a depth of love that took Bella's breath away. "Kill me instead. Kill me but leave my little Cassi. Leave Cassi, please..."

" _Avada Kedavra._ " The Dark Lord violently hissed and the lethal green curse instantly struck the woman down. Bella had been watching her carefully and once again there had been almost an acceptance of the coming spell.

 _Just what the hell was going on here?_ Her thoughts demanded as something began to tickle the back of her mind. Something she should be remembering.

"You all heard me offer her mercy." Voldemort declared as he stepped over his goal's other parent. Three agreements sounded behind him. "And now, my target. Such a small thing to cause such big problems."

The four were standing in the open nursery staring down at the Half-blood Daughter of Black. At one point such a statement would have sent Bellatrix into a fury. But not that night. Not when she had seen the noble death of her cousin and was looking down at a baby who possessed the same blood as she. Bella could see Sirius in the little girl's face and there was even a hint of her own features at that age.

The Dark Lord, the monster that had once been Bella's Master, raised his wand to aim it at the quiet child's head. Bella's heart thundered in her breast at what she was witnessing and her breathing fought against the build up of Black Family Magic in the air. The little girl stared back at her parents' killer with laurel-green eyes beneath a dark mop of hair and then turned her head to look at Bella.

And that was when she caught a flash of a blood-drawn Sowilo rune above the left eye.

Bella's eyes widened behind her mask in finally understanding of the night's events. As Lord Voldemort began the incantation that would end the baby's life, Bellatrix Black ducked down and, for the first time since she was a teenager, prayed to Morgana for safety.

The room exploded at the backlash of the most powerful protections House of Black had ever created. The force caused the wall nearest the baby to explode outward while sending the Lestranges flying into the one opposite. The Dark Lord's body erupted from the power of the rebounding curse mixing with the power of the protections, ripped apart by magic the arrogant monster had not considered worthy.

A father, fighting to the last while he accepts his fate, and a mother, defenceless bar the power of her love. A story as old as House Black. Detailing the strength of mere force of will to keep the family alive even if sacrifices had to be made.

Bellatrix looked up and was shocked to see a dark nimbus where her former master had stood. A piece of it appeared to be desperately reaching for the baby, her niece, and she snarled in defiance.

" _Accio_ baby Cassi." She snapped and rolled with the impact of the flying toddler hitting her chest. The dark sliver snapped back into the mass and the soul-chilling thing drifted away into the night.

"He'll come back." She told the quiet baby. "Monsters like him always do."

Sounds of groaning broke Bella's focus on the retreating remnants of Lord Voldemort and she looked towards the burnt and dazed bodies of the Lestranges. She calmly walked up to the nearest one, not caring who was behind the mask, and pointed her wand at his head. A soft Avada was followed by a thud and she repeated the action with the second brother.

Bella was filled with disgust as she took off her mask and looked around the destroyed room. The baby stirred in her arm and reached up to cup her blood-stained cheek in its small palm.

"Born in blood, little one." She whispered down to it, her long hair falling loose from her hood to brush against the soft face and cause Cassiopeia Lilith Black to giggle. For the first time in too long, Bella's smile had nothing to do with someone else's pain. "Time to face the piper and hope granddaddy Arcturus doesn't kill aunty Bella."

A spin and crack of Apparition was followed by the sound of a Death Eater mask falling to the floor. So remained the tomb of Sirius Black and Lily Evens until members of the Order of the Phoenix and DMLE appeared to disturb its heavy silence.

.

.

oOoOo

.

.

Arcturus Black, Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, spent his time alone in the summer mansion of his family while the world tore itself apart. He had done all he could for House Black and still it attempted to destroy itself by following the aims of a madman while forgetting the true meaning of the family motto. _Toujours Pur_ was a legacy. A staying true to the foundations of what House Black stood for. Not some stupid ideals over where one's blood came from.

His dark musings were disturbed by sharp pain lashing through his body and the glass of brandy slipped from his fingers. The ring on his finger, a ring that had opened doors and brought down rulers, pulsed intensely and Arcturus felt like roaring in pain and anguish at the knowledge of yet another of his blood having fallen.

"Kreacher get the glass, Master." His personal elf promised. Officially the elf belonged to his daughter-in-law Walburga but the elf had always prided itself on playing both sides of the game. A true Black if there ever was one.

"Pour a strong one, Kreacher, and bow your head in respect." The still powerful wizard announced as the pain eased to a background burn. "The last of my grandsons has breathed his last."

"Little Master Sirius?" Kreacher asked, going ashen faced at the news. "Nasty little Master joins Master Regulus?"

"He does." Arcturus confirmed as he took the offered glass and slammed the potent liquid back. He pretended not to see the tears forming in the elf's eyes. "And now there is none to carry on my name."

Before the faithful elf had a chance to reply, the wards of the mansion activated at an unscheduled attempt to Apparate in.

"And so it begins." He snarled, drawing his wand. His eyes blazed with fury at family coming to kill him as they killed his heir. "Tonight may be the very end of my House, Kreacher, but I shall not fall when it needs me the most."

.

.

oOoOo

.

.

Black Wards were very specific. Anyone not of family blood, regardless of if they came with someone who was, would be immediately incinerated on the spot. Those with the required blood would be held in a type of status until they released by whoever was home.

"Well we aren't dead, little one." Bella said to the bundle in her arm. The holding ward appeared like a ring of harsh light while the outside world was nothing but eternal darkness. She had wrapped Cassi in her robe to keep the baby from becoming disturbed by the painful glare.

"No surprise that he sent you." Came the angry snarl of her grandfather. Technically he was her Grandfather's cousin but such distinctions were meaningless in a family tree as theirs. "Tell me, _Lestrange_ , do you know what your master has done?"

Bella winced as her Head of House emphasised her change in name. She fought against the pressure of the field and held her head high.

"Sirius Black is dead, grandfather."

"I KNOW!" The powerful voice roared from all directions and Bella cursed herself for forgetting the Black ring's abilities. "And I know the signs of Maeror Morte, girl. You were there. Did you kill the boy? Did you kill your own kin?"

The booming voice pounded at Bella and the magic holding her pressed down harder until she collapsed to her knees. She knew her grandfather's wand would be pointed at her head in order to look into her eyes as he killed her and make sure. So she did the only thing she could do and pulled back her robe to reveal baby Cassi. The girl winced and whined at the pain from the light and Bella quickly drew her back beneath the cloak.

"What is this?" A more subdued Arcturus demanded. "What plan of your master is this?"

"The Dark Lord has been vanquished." She announced quickly, knowing that the presence of a baby wouldn't hold off a marksman the skill of her grandfather. "His soul flounders free because of..."

"Black magic." He interrupted and she imagined him lowering his wand. Hoped it was so. "Sirius came to me with that Firebrand of his. Told me the baby had to be protected above all else."

"I was there." She confessed, cringing at the threatening growl that followed her words. "Sirius used the Maeror Morte and then accepted the Killing Curse."

"I told him he had to prove his love for the child with fire and blood." Lord Black explained, pain tarring his words. "Prove the love then take the inevitable blow."

"He did, Grandfather." She promised the older man. The tears in her voice matched those she cried. "The Dark Lord disrespected him after but he was able to do it."

"The girl? The Firebrand?"

"Pleaded without a weapon." Bella answered, hope blossoming in her chest at how much he seemed to be aware of. "Stood strong like a Black, the way the story was always told to me."

"And your master killed her too. Cut her down without mercy."

"HE'S NO MASTER OF MINE!" Bellatrix Black screamed defiantly back into the shadows. Baby Cassi cried in unison and Arcturus watched in disbelief as the most dangerous women in the country took care to calm the little one.

"It burned away the madness." He guessed and Bella shrugged as though it didn't matter. It didn't. "You said his spirit is still out there?"

"It tried to latch onto the girl." She tried to explained, only to be cut off by her grandfather's swearing.

"Soul magic. Beast most foul. I should have roasted that boy alive when Orion brought him to the Manor!"

The rant continued and then dangerously cut off into silence. Before Bella could wonder what her grandfather was doing she felt a stirring in her blood and gasped. The pull was intense, almost driving her to attempt to break free so that she could go to his side. _He's calling the family together_. She realised.

A crack of Apparition sounded somewhere in the darkness followed by another and another. They echoed around Bella until she didn't know how many had been caught in their own trap of amber.

"Uncle?" The penetrating and painful to listen to voice of Walburga Black sounded from somewhere to Bella's left. "What are you doing, you crazy old man? Why can't you die already so this House could live the way it should?"

"Die, Walburga?" Arcturus cooed and Bella's skin crawled at the sound of his voice. "You want me to die? Well if I did, at least I'd be able to see your beloved sons."

"Don't you dare mention Regulus!" The woman screeched in fury. "Don't you dare, you crazy old bastard. He was a good boy, he died for the cause!"

 _Sure he did_. Bella painfully thought, remembering the last time she had seen her cousin.

"Not like that waste of space...you said sons...Plural. Why did you say sons, Uncle? Why sons?"

The foul tempered harridan's voice cracked and broke as her twisted mind caught up with what Arcturus was suggesting. The demand for answers continued without any reply until eventually The Black spoke.

"Tell her. Tell them all." The commanding voice demanded of Bella and it was laced with a promise of pain if she didn't. For a moment Bella shivered at how alike the situation was to the courts held by the Dark Lord. "Tell them how Regulus died, Bellatrix."

"What about my Sirius?!" Walburga screamed in impotent rage. The concept of losing both her children threatened to finally break the woman's sanity. Beneath the cries, Bella was sure she hard a soft gasp.

"The Dark Lord wanted him to do something." She explained loudly to the listening darkness. "Something that scared Regulus. I've never seen Reggie so afraid. He looked like when we were children, when he missed Siri. He asked too many questions. The Dark Lord never told us what he did but we knew it had to be bad."

"Bella?" Narcissa asked from somewhere to Bellatrix's right. Her sister's usually calm voice shaking at the situation. "Why are you here, Bella?"

"Ah, yes. Your husband would know of her mission tonight, wouldn't he, little Cissy?"

"What about my Sirius?" Walburga demanded and now Bella could hear the broken heart of a mother. She had no doubt that tears were flowing from the usually stern woman and snorted. The tears wouldn't repay her cousin for all the years of abuse she put him through.

"Your firstborn, your prodigal son, is dead. He died tonight at the wand of the same Dark Lord you promised my family to."

A cry rose up in the dark that wretched at Bella's heart. She knew that sob, had comforted the little girl it belonged to. Bella didn't know why her middle sister had been called. All she knew was that Bellatrix had cost Andi the one member of the family that had never turned her back on her.

A heavy thud came from the same direction of Walburga's rants, announcing the collapse of the older woman.

"Bella." Narcissa pushed on, fear breaking into her Slytherin control. "Bella, why are you here?"

"First, it's you who shall answer a question, Narcissa _Malfoy_." Arcturus Black growled and the air pulsed thickly with his rage. "Did you know? Did you know your own cousin was scheduled to die tonight?"

The heavy pause was accompanied by the low sobs coming from two heartbroken women.

"I suspected, grandfather." Narcissa admitted and Bella knew her sister would be standing tall and proud, waiting for the killing blow. "Lucius was exceptionally happy when he came home this evening."

"Did. You. Know?"

Bella knew the tone. His grey eyes, so very like Sirius', would be alive with fury and the wand moments from being used. She prayed that her sister hadn't known, that her bastard of a husband hadn't shared the news. Not that she'd lie about it, Cissy couldn't lie to family for squat, but that she actually hadn't know.

"I didn't." Bella sagged with relief, blowing out a shuddering breath at the admission.

"But your husband knew." Arcturus stated and Narcissa had no need to confirm the accusation. "I will be speaking to Abraxas. House Malfoy now owes House Black a Death Debt."

Gasps filled the shadows at the declaration. Not only for the seriousness of what Lord Black had declared but what it meant. By law, House Malfoy could be destroyed for aiding in the death of a member of House Black but only if House Black, and by extension Lord Arcturus Black, was active within the political realm enough to call the marker in. The angry man that roared from the shadows had not been active in years.

"Pollux, my cousin." Lord Black greeted one of the quiet pillars of light. "Cassiopeia, my darling girl. Our House has fallen far."

"Cousin." The even deeper voice of Pollux responded while the melodic Cassiopeia spoke from her heart.

"Is it true? Are the boys no more?"

"It's true." Arcturus confirmed, ignoring the continual tears of his daughter-in-law.

"I should disown you, Walburga." Pollux stated to his broke daughter. The man rarely showed his emotions, it was debated by all if he had actually had them, but it was clear how disappointed he was in her. "Thrown you to the wolves the way you did your own boy."

"Be grateful Orion isn't hear to see tonight, you stupid cow." The stern Lucretia, aunt to the fallen boys, spat. "He would gut you and leave you to the rats. Enough with this pantomime, Father. You wouldn't have called the family together if you didn't have a plan."

"And be quick about it." Callidora Longbottom demanded. "I have yet to convince that demon daughter-in-law of mine to tell me where my great grandchild hides."

"You must!" Bella urgently screamed into the shadows. "You must, before they're betrayed. They're a target to the Dark Lord's followers."

"Like you, granddaughter." Pollux spat with as much disgust as he could verbalise. "You think I can't sniff out what's going on here? You helped that monster kill my boys and now you've come running to the family for sanctuary. Why shouldn't I tear your head off and stick it on a pike so this family learns what happens to those who betray its own?"

"Because of her story." Arcturus explained to his enraged cousin. "Her story, my story, and the story of what she holds."

"Morgana!" Narcissa gasped, knowing enough of the pieces to put it all together. The rest waited, knowing they would learn soon enough.

"It began when little Sirius came to me much as you, Bella, have done tonight. He explained his mistake in tearing apart the marriage of Dorea's boy with that Firebrand."

"That Mud..."

"Finish that word, Walburga and I send you to the Maker!" Lord Black roared and no one doubted he would do it. "Well? Shall I request the urn for your remains?"

"Do it." Pollux demanded. "Or I shall as soon as you let me free."

"Daddy, please." The great and terrible Walburga Black pleaded.

"One more word, girl, and you'll face the both of us. You've done enough to this family with your beliefs." Lord Black threatened, his voice calming as he continued the story. "Sirius may have spread his seed around but it's not unusual in this family."

"Uncle was exactly the same." Pollux sniffed, referencing Sirius Black II, Arcturus' own father.

"Unlike daddy-dearest, our grandson stepped up to his responsibilities." Lord Black corrected. "He wanted to be in the child's life but had decided not to force it. He came to me in order to put her under House Black's protection. Regardless of how the relationship between her parents turned out."

"You accepted, of course." Cassiopeia demanded to hear and Lord Black actually chuckled.

"Of course, Cassi. After a very passionate meeting with the Firebrand in question. Regardless of her blood, she was a strong woman and would have made a powerful Black."

"Father." Lucretia interrupted as she realised his use of past tense. "They're both dead? What of the babe?"

"Yes. The babe." Arcturus chuckled again, only this time it was a dark, dangerous sound. "Later on, the two came back here with a story. A fantastical, nonsensical story. A story about an overheard prophecy. Tell the family what it said, Bellatrix."

"I only know the beginning." Bella pleaded to the family. Somehow the magic of the containment had lulled the baby to sleep and she hoped it would remain so. "Please, grandfather. I only know the first part."

"More than Sirius knew. Now tell it!"

"The One with the Power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches." She spoke aloud the dreaded words that had set off the events leading her to this moment. "Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..."

"When was the boy's child born?" Cassiopeia demanded to know and it was Narcissa who answered.

"The end of July."

"My great-grandson. That's when my Neville was born." Callidora gasped and House Black froze in fury.

"Then we must protect them both." Lord Black declared with burning rage. "No more shall Black blood fall to this war."

"Both?" Walburga spoke up for the first time since finding out about Sirius' death. "The baby lives? My boy's little girl lives?"

"Your story, Bellatrix."

And so it was that Bellatrix Black explained the battle between Lord Voldemort and Sirius Black and how her cousin had manipulated the entire event into making sure the sacrificial ritual was completed.

"My baby died a true Black." Walburga whispered in awe.

"What of you, my silent blood?" Arcturus asked pillars of light and many frowned at his turn of phrase. "Have you no thoughts to share?"

"Why am I here, cousin?" A voice spoke up that Bellatrix had never heard though the older generation did. "What use do you have of me?"

"Brother?" Cassiopeia asked in awe, unsure of what she had heard. "Pollux, am I hearing things?"

"Marius." Pollux's clipped tone announced to all who the mysterious speaker was.

"Pol." The Black Squib answered.

"You are here, Marius, for the same reason the rest are." Arcturus declared. "The reason Cedrella is here glaring at me."

"I'm glarin' because I want to get my 'ands on that cow." Cedrella Weasley snapped, her years of living away from the Pure-blood society showing through. "Sirius was a good boy, Artie. He ne'er deserved anything that 'appened to 'im."

The majority of the Blacks were stunned speechless at hearing the voices of two members of the family who had been cast out. As Bella stared into the darkness she realised that one voice had yet to speak up.

"Daddy...?" She called out softly and both Narcissa and Andromeda gasped as they too realised Cygnus Black III, their father, had listened to everything.

"So you're finally going to do it, uncle?" Cygnus asked Arcturus, ignoring his daughters. The rest of the family sighed at the familiar routine.

"I am, boy. It's time to put all our hard work to practice. _I call House Black together once more."_ Lord Arcturus Black declared. The ritual words caused the holding lights to vanish and the darkness lift to reveal the arrival room of the mansion.

The members of the Noble House of Black stared at each other. Pure-bloods, Squib and Blood Traitors all were glowing a soft silver that was the same colour as their Lord's eyes.

"Those lost to madness have recovered and those taken in by falsehoods have seen the truth." Lord Black continued, his harsh gaze boring into each of his family. "Those thrown out and those who walked away are welcomed back. House Black will stand united to defend itself and defeat its enemies. You will all stand together and defend my heir, Cassiopeia Lilith Black, from both the Light and the Dark or you will not leave this room alive."

No one doubted his word. It wasn't going to be easy - old habits and beliefs died hard after all – but they each swore upon the Black Family Magic and it eagerly and greedily accepted their oaths.

Sirius Orion Black might never see it but Arcturus Black was determined to rebuild his House into one his grandson would have been willing to call his own. And Merlin help those who tried to stop him.

It was a new dawn in Magical Britain and only partially because of the fall of Lord Voldemort.

.

.

oOoOo


	2. A Brand New Day, Part 1

**AN: Well it's been far, far too long since I touched this. A warning, I partially rewrote and update Chapter 1 and the new version was put up at the same time as this chapter so you might want to reread that first. This chapter was much longer but I decided to break up what the Blacks are doing rather than have all the actions in one.**

 **Inumiru - The rewrite actually has a couple of more Blacks involved in the "calling". The rest are dead or not blood related in this story so unfortunately that means Dorea and Charlus aren't going to be involved here.**

 **jamnaz79 - Little Cassi will not be a Metamorphmagus. That talent will be all Dora's.**

 **harryfan160889 - James is going to be...complicated.**

 **ehanda - Her first child will be a Black, the second will be whatever her husband's name is and after that it's up to the parents. That's because there are no Houses involved in this story that are above Blacks in the House hierarchy.**

* * *

A Brand New Day Part 1

 _1st November, 1981_

The press were parasites. Corpse eating bugs and vermin whose only abilities were to transform into vultures in order to pick clean a still living carcass. Such were the thoughts of Lord Black when he Floo'd into the Ministry of Magic's atrium.

That morning the _Daily Prophet_ had screamed out to all to read that the Dark Lord had fallen. Arcturus very nearly suffered his first bout of accidental magic in almost seventy years when he saw the information of his grandson's honourable death plastered all over the front page. However the act of burning the paper into ash was very deliberate once he he got to the speculation that his great-granddaughter was the one to take down the jumped-up mongrel Riddle. The article about baby Cassi was filled with news over her taking the Killing Curse and the scum had even given her a ridiculous title to go with the claim.

Arcturus had no doubt over the 'sources' of the _Prophet's_ information and had cursed the name Dumbledore all the way from the kitchen table to the Floo.

As such it was a complete force of nature that descended on the chaos within the Ministry. Lord Black's grey hair hung loose to his shoulders, his storm filled eyes burned with fury, and people quickly moved out of his long strides. He was an elder lion out for one more hunt and no one wanted to be the one brought down by the sheer power clinging to his large frame.

He might have kept out of the public life during the blasted war but he was still feared enough to cause silence with every heavy step.

The guard on duty took one look at Arcturus' harsh features and didn't even bother asking for a wand. The whelp only cringed down in his chair and waved him through the so-called security. The Black never even gave the coward a glance and the Hit-Wizard had never been more grateful to be ignored.

Arcturus looked neither left nor right as he moved through the bowels of the Ministry. The Black Family Magics burned through his body as it had no done in years and the older generations, those who truly shaped and changed the Wizarding World, knew the signs of a Waking House. Whispers and warnings rippled ahead of Arcturus and he ignored them all.

When he finally came to his destination the security Aurors protecting the Minister took one look at the approaching storm and scattered, desperate for reinforcements before being willing to take on the legendary man.

Lord Black sneered at them all.

"Bagnold!" Arcturus roared as he slammed the door to the Minister's office open. The woman jumped, her instinct to reach for a wand derailed by the sheer surprise of seeing who exactly had stormed into her office. "Now that my family stopped a madman _your_ campaign promised to defeat, what the hell are you going to do about the Dark Lord's followers?"

Arcturus' power radiated off him as he leaned over her desk, fingertips digging into the wood to support his body. It took the former Ravenclaw a moment to get her bearings, blink her blue eyes and then she was rising to meet his Alpha challenge.

"Watch yourself, Black." She snarled. "My people are still investigating everything that happened last night."

Milicent Bagnold, Minister for Magic, was a strong woman who had not long taken the position. Young and barely out of Hogwarts her sharp mind, family name, cold personality and the fact that she was even more of a hard arse than Harold Minchum, had seen her quickly rise to the position she currently held. However it also meant that she had not had the _pleasure_ of dealing with the magical and political powerhouse that was Arcturus Black.

The man in question took hold of the paper the Minister had been ready and lifted it up to reveal the headline they both knew was there;

 **HE'S GONE!**

"Then do tell me what _this_ it about." He sneered back in a dangerously velvet voice. "Because, according to this rag, it was my family who paid the ultimate price for freeing this country from that bastard's clutches. So, Minister, if you're still 'investigating', how it is that the paper got practically every. Single. Detail Correct?"

The two powerful figures held each other's eyes in a stand-off. Arcturus heard a clash of boots approaching but refused to turn away from his prey while Bagnold took the excuse. She blinked first to address the panicked Aurors staring at the scene.

"Get back to your stations!" She ordered, not even waiting on them to move before turning her attention to her wide-eyed receptionist. "Hold everything, Sandra. I don't want Lord Black and I to be disturbed. Now _close the bloody door!_ "

Everyone scrambled to follower the Minister's orders. Arcturus merely stood tall and waited, the slight narrowing of eyes the only sign of his contempt at someone he considered out of her depth.

As soon as the door was closed and Bagnold felt the familiar feel of her office's privacy wards go into effect, she waved him into a chair and sat back down. He took his time to sit in another show of dominance and she had to fight against squirming beneath his glare.

"Albus Dumbledore." She finally admitted, hoping to turn House Black's fury onto someone else. "Somehow Dumbledore and a group of his vigilantes got there before the Aurors."

"His Order of the Phoenix." Arcturus growled with obvious disgust. He remembered everything Sirius and the Firebrand had told him about the Order and wasn't impressed. "Sirius told me all about them."

"And on that note, you have my deepest condolences, Lord Black." The Minister offered with legitimate sincerity. While her age might have meant she hadn't come across Lord Black before, it also meant she hadn't been caught up in the fury of High Society over the scandal between James Potter, Sirius Black and Muggle-born Lily Evans. The gossip had been on everyone's lips and there would be those who felt the two dead members of the love triangle got what they deserved. "Alastor Moody tells me that Sirius was a good man and I heard surprising things about Ms. Evans."

"Thank you. The Lady Lily had become my grandson's betrothed." Arcturus said causing Bagnold's eyes to widen. He was under no illusions that that little titbit would be leaked eventually. "Sirius admitted that even in his Hogwarts years he held a candle to her and it was only for Lord Potter's sake that he held back. I have no doubt that contributed to the existence of my great-granddaughter."

"How is Lady Cassiopeia?" Bagnold eyed the Prophet warily. "I understand she was there."

"You'll forgive me, _Minister_ , if I don't answer that until we finish discussing _Dumbledore._ "

"Of course." She nodded, choosing to ignore the venom in his words, and leaned back in her chair to collet her thoughts. She might have been a Ravenclaw but the Hat had deliberated on putting her with the Lions and this was one time she needed that courage. "As I'm sure you read, there was an attack on both Diagon Alley and St. Mungo's last night. Barty estimates that it was almost the entirety of You-Know-Who's forces. It appears the whole thing was a diversion as You-Know-Who went after your family though for what reason we've yet to find out. What is obvious is that Dumbledore and his...Order of the Phoenix you called it?...responded almost instantly to _that_ attack rather than aid in either of the public ones."

"Albus Dumbledore put the Fidelius Charm over my grandson's home." Arcturus informed her with a sneer. "I suspect he made sure to be informed if an attack took place."

The Minister took a steadying breath as she considered the consequences of what she was learning and all the unanswered questions that were running loose behind her Occlumency shields.

"At some point after the attacks the Aurors arrived at Sirius' home to find Dumbledore already there. That's when I was called in." Arcturus had a suspicion that the tip would eventually lead back to the Longbottoms. Aurors both and good friends with his grandson, they would have been aware of the Fidelius falling. He pushed the thought away, knowing it meant little in the grand plan. "When I arrived he immediately told me what he had uncovered and seemed most frustrated that Lady Cassiopeia was missing."

Bagnold stopped and gave him her best penetrating gaze as though willing him to now divulge his own secrets. Arcturus was actually impressed and could see the potential of the young Minister but the effort was wasted on a man of his experience.

The Black family, once oaths had been made, had been up the majority of the night plotting their actions and reactions to everything short and long term they could imagine with some machinations would span years before coming to fruition. Which ones actually happened depended almost entire upon what Arcturus would hear next.

"She is fine and being looked at in a secure location." He promised, much to the Minister obvious relief. "Now, obviously, you'll be putting the Death Eaters on trial. My question is, will you be using Veritaserum when questioning the Wizengamot Death Eaters?"

"Lord Black!" Bagnold looked aghast at the suggestion and he immediately knew what she was coming. "You know perfectly we don't use truth potions on our Lords and Ladies!"

"Of course, Minister." The Black said, tilting his head as though offering an apology. His fingers rose to form a triangle against his lips and he hummed as though everything he was about to say wasn't pre-planed. "It simply means that my word will have to be enough when I speak of the bravery Bellatrix Black has shown in her position as a double agent."

"You...she...what...?" Bagnold stammered, all composure lost as she recalled all the tales of the You-Know-Who's Dark Lady and most deadly follower. "But...that's not possible!"

"Of course it is, Minister." Arcturus' eyebrow rose as though daring her to question his integrity and there was a hint of darkness in the smirk that toyed at the corner of his mouth as he stood. "Bellatrix and Regulus Black were both instructed by House Black to infiltrate the Death Eater movement with the sole mission of ending the Dark Lord. That mission came to a head last night and resulted in the willing sacrifices of Sirius Black and Lady Lily. It was Bellatrix who warned them of the impending attack, giving them enough time to set up extremely dangerous Black Family Magics for protection. It was Bellatrix who rescued my great-granddaughter from the house and brought her to me so she would be raised a true Black. And it will be Bellatrix who I will call a hero along with her cousins and Lady Lily when I give evidence at her trial. Good day, Minister."

He gave Bagnold no chance to responds to his speech, sweeping out of the office to leave the Minister gaping like a commoner at the bombshell he had dropped in her lap. Arcturus didn't even give the secretary a glance as he stalked away, knowing full well that everything he had just spewed would be spread throughout the Ministry, and thus the press, within days.

The protection of Bellatrix had come with some heavy promises from the woman in question. She would spend months, if not years, undergoing heavy sessions with mind-healers, Squib psychologists, and a painful series of core cleansing rituals in order to pure as much of Riddle's disgusting taint out of her as possible. And she would bare it all in the knowledge that Arcturus was ready to kill her if she fought back even once.

Yet for all his bluster, Lord Black was far from an idiot. He had seen the fierce protectiveness Bellatrix had shown baby Cassi. That it was to care for the little one that was a strong enough incentive to have the half-crazed woman obey his every word. Arcturus was looking forward to a sane and healthy Bella and grinned ferally at the thought of her being Cassiopeia's bodyguard. His new heir would need all the protections House Black could provide with Riddle still out there. The mere idea of Riddle using Soul Magics threatened to have him tasting bile.

Those heavy thoughts kept Arcturus occupied until he reached his destination only to find two men already waiting outside House Black's Wizengamot office doors. Two men Arcturus Black had known his entire life.

Abraxas Malfoy was a tall, imposing man who lacked the bulk of Arcturus but more than made up for it with a fencer's lithe movements. The Malfoy blond hair hung to the middle of his back and he long fingers were wrapped around the head of a cane. The physical aid was one Abraxus needed, unlike his egotistical son who merely used one for the image.

The other man was smaller than either of his friends with close cropped hair and Mediterranean features that were as much a part of his bloodline as the hair for Malfoys and grey eyes for Blacks. The family could trace its British roots back to the Founders when, at the behest of one Salazar Slytherin, a strange French family had come over to aid the famous four. Almost no one knew more about the more obscure branches of magic than the Lestranges.

The three men had been a force within Slytherin House in their youth and continued their friendships through all the long years. Alongside the powerful Charlus Potter, the men were known as the Four Kings of the Wizengamot.

"My friends." Arcturus nodded to Lord Lestrange and Lord Malfoy and both returned the gesture, relief evident at still being considered a friend bleeding through their masks. "We have much to discuss. Please, enter and be at peace."

The old phrase unlocked the secret Black wards around the room and proved to the two men that they were still considered brothers-in-arms with the formidable man.

"Arcturus, allow me to say something before we start." Augustine Lestrange urged as the three friends moved into the heavily protected room. They each ignored the office desk and instead conjured far more relaxing chairs to sit in a small circle. "I know my boys are dead and it means they had a hand in your tragedy last night. House Lestrange owes you a Death Debt."

"As does House Malfoy." Abraxas added with sad turquoise eyes. "I am sure my stupid son knew enough to have warned me about what happened. You have our condolences and our Houses are at your mercy."

Both men were proud and powerful, easily able to gain control of the Wizengamot if they wished. Together they were a political and magical force almost unparalleled in modern times and they offered it all to their oldest friend. Arcturus, ever the politician, sat back and deliberated. It would have been disservice to the men and their friendships if he didn't.

"Full disclosure to you both." He began carefully. "It was our Bella who dealt the fatal blows to your boys, Augustine. And our Narcissa informs me that Lucius suspected but didn't actually _know,_ Abraxas. Or if he did, he made sure not to let it slip to her.

"We stand at a pivotal moment in history, my friends. The insolent brat that was Thomas Riddle has tied our families in death as much as we did through friendship. The Darkness has not been fully defeated and I would do you both, and myself, a disservice if I allowed him to use me to destroy your noble families."

"Little Bella saved me raising my wand to my sons." Augustine replied and the other two men had no doubts he would have done so if they'd come to their father in celebration at taking Black blood.

"You don't believe he is dead?" Abraxas asked, allowing his relief at the lack of vengeance from his friend to show. "What can you tell us of what happened?"

Arcturus told his friends everything he had learned from Bella and the two wise men quickly understood the threat when they heard about the disembodied spirit. The three Kings sat in silent contemplation until Lord Lestrange's words chilled the air.

"The bastard made at least four horcruxes." Augustine announced, one hand raised to cover his mouth as his gaze was lost in the depths of his vast knowledge. "A soul can, somewhat, handle being broken three times but anything more and it grows unstable. Certainly capable of splintering without the wizard's knowledge."

Lord Black felt a chill go down his spine when those blue-grey eyes focused in on him.

"A split like that would create a faux container within the wizard's body. The body is destroyed and so too is the accidental horcrux. But in this case the body was destroyed before the splintering was finished." Lord Lestrange took a deep breath before he finished his thought. "I fully believe that the shard would have attempted to merge with your great-granddaughter if young Bella had not reacted as quickly as she did."

"She believes the idiot gave her one." Arcturus told them once he was able to think coherently again. "Hufflepuff's Cup, if you can believe that."

"That could help us." Abraxas added after a moment's deliberation. "If he used objects to do with the Founders then we may be able to find more."

The pop of elf Apparition interrupted the three men's thoughts and a very nervous elf couldn't bring himself to meet his Master's harsh gaze.

"Kreacher, what are you doing here?" Arcturus' eyes narrowed. All his elves knew that he was never to be disturbed in the room unless it was a Family emergency.

"Kreacher begs Master's forgiveness but Kreacher bes able to help Master and Master's allies search." The elf croaked, carefully bring his hand from behind his back. Dangling from the long fingers was a solid gold locket.

"Morgana..." Abraxas gasped at the snake-like 'S' on the locket's face. "Is that?"

"Perhaps." Augustine answered, his eyes beginning to glow an eerie white. "I can tell you that it _is_ a horcrux. Elf, put that on the table and carefully step back."

Arcturus nodded for Kreacher to follow the order. "How is it you have this, Kreacher?"

"Little Master Regulus, Master." Kreacher answered with tears in his large eyes. "Little Master comes to Kreacher, tells Kreacher the Dark Lord needs an elf. Little Master tells Kreacher to do whatever Dark Lord says and then return home. Dark Lord takes Kreacher to a cave beside the sea. Inside cave bes a cavern and great black lake. And...the Dark Lord...the Dark Lord..."

"Easy, Kreacher." Arcturus spoke softly to the agitated elf, doing his best to show Kreacher that he wasn't angry. "Take it slow and explain. You're not in trouble for following Regulus' orders."

"There was nasty potion on the little island, Master. D..Dark Lord makes Kreacher drink it all. Kreacher saw so many terrible things...Kreacher's insides burned so horribly...Dark Lord laughed at Kreacher's pain and dropped locket into empty basin. Dark Lord fills basin with more potion then sails away to leave Kreacher and Kreacher needs water, Master. Kreacher so very thirsty so he drinks from the black land and...horrible hands come out of water. Dead hands pulling Kreacher beneath the water."

"Inferi." A pale Abraxas snarled. It was against the dead monsters that his leg had been injured beyond magical aid.

"Kreacher good elf, Master. Kreacher obeyed Little Master and returned to Master Regulus."

"As you were right to do, Kreacher." Arcturus assured him, his voice going rough at guessing what happened next.

"Kreacher tells Little Master what happened. Master Regulus reads lots of books and eventually comes to Kreacher." The elf was crying now, getting to the painful end of his tale. "Regulus orders Kreacher to take Little Master to cave. Little Master had locket the same as the Dark Lord's and...and...little Master drinks potion. Little Master drinks until Kreacher can swap lockets and leave...Kreacher didn't want to, Master! Kreacher wanted to protect Master Regulus but Little Master order Kreacher to leave and destroy locket...to never tell...Kreacher tried destroying locket but couldn't. Kreacher failed, Kreacher failed Little Master...!"

It took Arcturus a long time to calm the elf down and eventually it was only Augustine's promise of being able to do what the elf couldn't that stopped the tears.

"Master Lestrange destroy locket?" Kreacher half asked, half pleaded.

"I can and I will." Lord Lestrange promised, his eyes continuing to glow as he stared at the terrible thing. "I can even leave the locket whole, Arcturus. That is if you wish to give it to the elf as a gift for following such painful orders."

The man in question nodded his agreement and sent Kreacher away with his deep thanks. There was a heavy silence as Augustine used his magic to study the locket and the other two only breathed easier when he pulled his eyes from the horrible creation.

"You'll be raising the babe as a true Black?" Abraxas asked in an attempt to ignore the Dark Artefact.

"Both her and the Longbottom boy. I suspect the reason Dumbledore leaked last night's events is because of this damn prophecy. They'll both need to be properly prepared to deal with his manipulations."

"I would like little Draco to be included." Lord Malfoy requested with a painful look. "Lucius is going to plead the Imperious and I have no doubt that he would run back to Riddle once the Half-blood bastard returns."

"And you, Augustine?" Arcturus asked. "With your boys dead, you can ensure Lysander's little one is properly raised a Lestrange rather than a Dark Lord follower."

The man in question froze in place and his eyes took on a vacant look. When he spoke it was with a otherworldly voice.

" _The Horsemen of the Grey approaches to fight the Son of Merlin...The White and the Black are met by the Strange and the Raider...Linked by friendship, tied by blood and death...The Horsemen of the Grey approaches to fight the Son of Merlin..."_

"Well...I do believe that would a yes." Abraxas said deadpanned as Augustine coughed to clear his throat from the Prophecy.

"You do realise who it is the children will be fighting against, don't you?" The Seer wheezed. He turned towards his pale headed friend and sighed. "Break away from your boy, Abraxas. If he has any influence on Draco then your House will forever be lost."

"I'll disown him as soon as soon as he pleads Imperious." Abraxas immediately declared, not once doubting his friend's words. "And between the three of us, the children will be well protected."

"Yes, yes they will." Arcturus declared.

.

.

oOoOo


End file.
